A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such content. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (eBook) reader devices, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, and the like. Users read or otherwise view digital content on their devices in varying light conditions. In dim lighting conditions, changes in brightness caused by display updates may be quite noticeable to users and, in some instances, may be rather bothersome.